


A Chemical Madness

by UnluckyAmulet



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel being a good friend, Angel uses his talents for a worthy cause, Aphrodisiacs, Bisexual Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Drunk Sex, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Husk is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Most of the cast don't actually appear but they are mentioned, Reader-Insert, Riding, Smut, Swearing, a lot of swearing, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyAmulet/pseuds/UnluckyAmulet
Summary: When being the beta-tester for a mysterious sketchy potion goes bad, you're left in the lurch. Fortunately for you, Angel Dust is feeling generous today.
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	A Chemical Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! So I realised some of you might not have checked out the Hazbin wiki, so just in case you don't know who Baxter is, he's a character slated to appear in future episodes and is apparently some kind of mad scientist with a particular interest in chemistry, so this plotbunny popped into my head. (As did calling him "fishfuck".)
> 
> And yes, I know Angel Dust is gay in canon, but uuuuuh I can ship what I want and there's barely anything for Angel/Reader (especially female!Reader), either platonically or romantically, so I decided to contribute to the tag.

This is why you shouldn't agree to be a guinea pig to a sketchy fish asshole. Even if the pay is really good.

"Uugh..."

You're slumped by the bar of the hotel. You don't want to stray too far away from it while you're in this vulnerable state, who knows what will happen down the line? Supposing your symptoms get worse, or you come across some opportunistic demon willing to take advantage of you? Even if your fellow residents are often a bunch of assholes, you don't think they'd just leave you to your fate if something really bad happened.

Well. You can hope that they wouldn't, anyway. In Hell it's meant to be every demon for themselves, but the hotel was all about promoting the exact opposite mindset, all helping each other and that kind of crap. So your current predicament has left you in something of a moral purgatory. You mainly just didn’t want to die alone in your room – at least if you exhibited signs of imminent death at the bar, it would be some cause for alarm.

"You still fucked up, kid?"

Husk's gravelly voice makes you open your eyes to a squint - the lights in the lobby seem abnormally bright to you. Your tongue darts out of your mouth to lick your bottom lip.

"Yeah." you say in a thin voice. "'M gonna fucking kill that fishy bastard, I swear."

"I won't stop you," Husk grunts and he reaches behind the bar and plonks a drink in front of you.

You know better than to thank him - he gets all tsundere when people try to be nice to him, so you just offer a tired smile and pick it up, the glass blessedly cool at your fingertips. The bubbles go down smooth and sweet and for a moment, distracts you a bit from the awful burning feeling sitting in your stomach. Your skin is tingly as well, like someone's rubbed a balloon over your skin. Baxter 'helpfully' told you the effects of the potion 'should' wear off within the next twenty-four hours, but frankly you didn't think he was a reliable source of information, especially since he promptly hauled ass out of the hotel shortly after you drank the damn thing.

A look of irritation passes over Husks’s face suddenly and you’re about to protest that you didn’t do anything to deserve it (this time) when something drowns it out.

"Gettin' wasted without me?" blares a very familiar voice. "That hurts, doll, it really does."

The inimitable form of Angel Dust comes sashaying across the lobby, and you have no idea for who's benefit - you're obviously not in much condition to appreciate it and Husk has never responded positively to any of Angel's advances, but maybe that's the point - maybe he just wants a reaction.

You make an unintelligible noise as Angel parks himself next to you, head cradled in your folded arms. Angel cocks an eyebrow.

"The fuck's wrong with you?" he asks, getting right to the point as usual.

"Baxter paid me to try one of his weird potions," you mutter, the burning returning with a vengeance as you speak and you hiss, squeezing your thighs together. "And now it's seriously fucking with me."

Angel laughs. The little shit. Actually, no, he cackles, pointing at you with one hand while he uses another one to stop himself falling over backwards off his bar stool, the other pounding the bar in mirth. You endure this mockery in stony silence and Husk shoots Angel a glare.

“Ahahaha! Seriously?!” Angel guffaws. “How fuckin’ stupid can you get?!”

"Shut the fuck up, you're giving me a fuckin' headache," Husk growls, ears flicked back. "You gonna order something or what."

"Oh, you know what I like, baby," Angel purrs, to which Husk flips him off before trudging off to the other side of the bar. You're sure he'd spit in Angel's drink if he didn't think that ran the risk of turning him on somehow.

You slug back a bit more of your drink in a desperate attempt to cool down, groaning. The random hot flushes are getting closer together, like you're getting contractions before birth or something gross like that. The thought is enough to make you knock back the entire thing, bubbles tickling the back of your throat and you cough wetly. Wiping your mouth on the back of your wrist, you set the bottle back down with a thud and wave for another one, knowing Husk will serve you over Angel.

"I'm broke, you asshole," you grumble at Angel, fanning yourself with your hand. "Like you've never done stupid shit when you needed the money."

"Yeah, yeah," Angel scoffs, though the mocking smirk on his face fades a bit as he takes a look at you. "Jesus, what exactly did this shit do to you?"

"It's..."

You trail off as Husk slams another bottle down in front of you and a glass of some pink concoction for Angel, as if serving the two of you is the absolute worst thing ever and he’s furious to get saddled with it, even though you know he thinks that about a lot of things. You wait until he's out of earshot (or far enough away to pretend he is, anyway), then glance back at Angel.

"I'm _horny,"_ you mutter, clearing your throat.

Angel looks amused, cocking his head so his swoopy bangs bounce a little.

"Oh yeah?" he smirks. "So just jerk off, you'll-"

"I did," you hiss at him, annoyed that he assumes you wouldn't have thought of that. Then again, Angel seems to assume everyone is a prude in comparison to him and you suppose he isn’t exactly wrong. "It's not - it didn't work. It just keeps coming back! And it's so fucking intense it's starting to hurt. Fishfuck said it'd wear off soon, but..."

But you're not sure how long you can stand this. Feeling so pent up and frustrated like this and unable to do much but ride it out and wait for it to be over. The additional problem of not knowing the duration of it is equally maddening. You can’t even fall asleep. Another pulse comes, so intense that it's all you can do to stifle a whimper behind your teeth, biting the inside of your cheeks. It’s like a bad stomachache but worse.

"Shit, you're really feeling that bad?" Angel asks, not looking amused at all now.

"Yeah," you wheeze.

Angel falls silent for a moment and you assume it’s because he’s lost interest, or because he isn’t sure what to say next. Comforting people is not exactly his forte, though at least he isn’t laughing at you anymore now he has some idea of how bad this actually is. Then, he unexpectedly speaks up, his voice pitched a little lower than usual.

"Well, y'know, if you need a dick in ya _that_ bad, maybe I can help ya out."

You nearly choke on your drink - you're used to Angel's crudeness, but to hear him proposition you in an unusually seductive tone of voice was definitely not what you were expecting him to say. Your head swivels sharply around to gawk at him. 

_My god, he’s serious._

"I don't have- I definitely couldn't afford you," you stutter out.

"Well, obviously," Angel preens, two hands fluffing up his chest fur and smirking at you. "But I ain't askin' as a ho. I'm offerin' cuz I'm such a good pal."

He punctuates this with a loud sip of his drink.

Despite yourself, a smile tugs at your lips. Angel resisted your overtures of friendship at first, still so obsessed with his credibility and leery of looking ‘soft’. In response, you told him to shut the hell up and get over himself, and then you painted his nails. Your favourite shade, on all six of his hands.

After that, you were good friends.

"...But you don't like girls?" you can't help but point out, making it sound more like a question than a statement of fact.

"What, ya don't think I don't know how to get chicks off?" Angel said in mock outrage. "Cuz lemme tell ya, doll, ladies don't mind payin' extra to get a piece've me. I’m the best there is!"

You don't doubt it. And you're touched he'd offer, especially since it seems like he won't get much out of this himself, aside from maybe being able to claim to Charlie he's fulfilled his 'good deed' quota for at least a week. Plus fucking Angel seems like a much safer option than going outside and bringing some random demon home with you. Who knows what diseases they could have. And if that means owing Angel a favour, you don’t mind that either, he’d definitely deserve it.

Plus, Angel is attractive, you can't pretend otherwise. It’s hard not to check him out when he struts around the hotel, so confident and sure of himself and fun. It seems like a win-win to you.

“Okay,” you nod, straightening up a bit. “If you’re cool with it, then why the fuck not?”

“That’s the spirit!” Angel says, then his voice drops and octave. “I’m gonna rock your world, baby.”

Well, fuck.

You grab your drink and down the rest of it, figuring that you were going to need a little liquid courage if you were gonna get naked in front of Angel Dust. He is one of Hell’s highest-earning porn stars, after all, while you’re…well, you.

“Let’s go to your room,” Angel instructs, all business now. “I don’t wanna wake up Fat Nuggets.”

You smirk at that - Angel dotes on that pig so much he’s more like a gushing parent than a pet owner, it’s pretty funny to watch. Still, you don’t want some cute little piggy watching you fuck either, so you head to your room without complaining, leaving Husk to it, no doubt to his immense relief to get both of you off his back.

That’s to say you don’t feel nervous, though. Angel’s your friend, so are you crossing some kind of line by sleeping with him? Will things be all _weird_ between you afterwards?

What if he thought you were bad in bed?

You just have to trust in him. You didn’t think he’d offer something like this if he thought it would spoil things between you – Angel didn’t see sex as a remotely big deal. In his eyes, it was no different from taking you to a fancy restaurant if you were starving.

_Except it’s a different kind of eating._

Another pulse surges through you, making your knees buckle for a moment, and you hurry up the stairs to follow Angel, torn between your musings about friendship and boundaries and sexuality and stuff and just jumping on him right now.

Fortunately for all involved, you manage to control yourself – you’re fairly sure Vaggie would have you murdered if she caught you fucking Angel on the stairs and you don’t even want to think about what Alastor would do to the both of you. The thought makes you shiver.

Angel struts into your room and immediately smirks – it’s exactly as messy as he expected it to be.

“Damn, bitch, you live like this?” he teases, nudging a pile of clothes with his foot.

“Ah, shaddup,” you reply, rolling your eyes and shutting the door with perhaps a bit too much enthusiasm.

Knowing that if you hesitate now, you’ll just get all awkward and start second-guessing yourself, plus the heat in you is eating you up from the inside, so you promptly start stripping right then and there. Fuck being modest!

“Fuck,” Angel says, looking you over with approval as your bra and underwear are revealed. “Ain’t wastin’ time, are ya, toots? I ain’t chargin’ by the hour, ya know.”

“I-I know, but-“ you mumble distractedly, stepping clumsily towards the bed and nearly tripping over your discarded shoes.

You don’t really know how you’re planning on finishing that sentence, so you don’t. You don’t know if it’s the intimate setting of the bedroom or what, but a fog of lust is engulfing you rain, making it difficult to get your thoughts in order. So you just act on instinct.

Namely by suddenly tackling Angel to the bed. He makes this adorably indignant noise, but you’re too consumed with your purpose to laugh at it.

“Let’s hurry up and fuck.” you basically command him, straddling Angel and looming over him with a hungry expression.

Honestly, he was a bit surprised – he didn’t know you had it in you.

But Angel wasn’t just a pro at this, he was the pro. Just because you’d had some horny potion and admittedly got the jump on him for a second didn’t change that.

Which is how one minute you’re the one on top, the next, Angel has effortlessly flipped you over (it helps he’s way taller than you). looming above you with a sharp-toothed smirk on his face.

“Oh, no, doll. I don’t think so,” he all but purrs, and you can’t help the heat that warms your cheeks. “Not yet. First, I’m gonna make ya lose your fuckin’ mind.”

You can’t stop yourself from gawking at him in disbelief – didn’t you make it obvious enough you were about to fucking explode?

But Angel soon wipes the indignant look off your face by sticking his hand in your underwear, expertly finding your clit in seconds. He snickers a low, dirty sound that made something inside you clench.

“Jesus fucking christ, babe, you’re this wet just from one lil potion?” Angel asks, amused. “Heh. Maybe I should hit fishfuck up for some, too.”

He strokes your clit casually, like he’s plucking the strings of a well-played instrument, nuzzling into your neck and sucking on your throat. Two more hands pin your wrists down to the mattress, but you know Angel would let go if you told him to, so it doesn’t alarm you.

Actually, being immobile while Angel works you with one hand is somehow a lot hotter than you’d anticipated.

“Angel…” you hiss as he pulls away from your neck, which is lightly throbbing and you just know he’s left a fucking hickey there. Probably one of many – Angel isn’t great at doing anything by halves.

It’s simply too much. Between how pent-up you already are before you even got to the bedroom, Angel’s hands travelling everywhere on your sensitive body, squeezing and touching, a cheeky pinch here or a caress there, all the while ruthlessly petting between your legs, thumb never leaving your clit as his fingers toy with your entrance. He somehow instinctively knows just the right amount of pressure, too, not too hard and not too gentle. It’s overwhelming in the best way and you can only moan incoherently, nearly drooling with lust.

“Angel-“ you say, your voice sounding far away as blood pounds through your ears. “Oh god-!”

“Ya like that, huh?” Angel hums, all too pleased with himself as he watches you shudder beneath him. “But we ain’t finished here, babe. Not by a long fuckin’ shot.”

Angel takes considerable pride in his work, but even someone as narcissistic as he likes to present himself can’t reasonably take much credit here. You’re so horny right now that you’d probably have started dry-humping the furniture if left unattended, so making you come so quickly basically took no effort at all.

Now, maybe he could have left it there – he’d done as he promised, after all, but he wasn’t gonna. When you’d been in the porn biz as long as he had, you got a sense for certain things. He could tell just by looking that you were good to go for another couple of rounds yet, and let it never be said that he was some two-bit whore. He was the most expensive piece of ass on the market for a reason, dammit, so he wasn’t just gonna leave his buddy high and dry after just some fingering. It was a matter of fucking principal!

Anyway…he didn’t get to see this side of you too much. Call him perverse, but it was interesting. Angel was playful and nosy by nature and he couldn’t resist seeing how else he could make you say his name like that.

His smug satisfaction at how quickly he’d made you come has slackened his grip on your wrists. You seize the chance to pull him down and fervently press your mouth to his, hungry for a taste. It’s not like you usually get to kiss Angel much and, if you’re being honest with yourself, you’ve always wanted to. He’s funny and cute and oddly charming despite how crass and obnoxious he can be – the fact you knew you couldn’t have him only made your ‘little crush’ on him worse. You always did fall for the unavailable ones.

Angel makes a sound, surprised, but his lips part on instinct and when you tentatively introduce your tongue into the equation, he doesn’t appear to mind.

 _Of course he’s a damn good kisser too._ You think in exasperation, as Angel immediately regains control and goes this twirling thing with his tongue that makes you hum in pleasure.

Pretty soon you’re lost in this extended makeout session, though Angel has six hands (four of which he’s currently using) and he doesn’t just leave the rest of them idle. Instead he explores your body with them, taking this opportunity to do things that would normally be considered weird. Like grabbing your boobs and giving them some delighted squeezing like a child with a new toy, for example.

“Damn, toots, you’re makin’ me a little jealous over here,” Angel remarks, admiring the way your bra flatters your breasts. “Maybe I should…”

You let out a squeal of surprise and laughter as Angel stuck his face between your breasts, his fluffy bangs tickling your skin as he begins nuzzling and licking at the sensitive skin. His tongue glides teasingly along the edge of the cups, a preview of what will come next. Meanwhile his other pair of arms begin working your underwear off, snapping the elastic against your hip to make you jolt – he can’t resist being a little shit.

It’s weird - Angel has pulled moves like this on men and women alike, but with you it doesn’t feel like work. He wasn’t lying when he said he wanted to help you out, and that he was so easily able to bring you pleasure felt…oddly good. Like a small high, but without the drugs.

Huh. Maybe this is the kinda shit Charlie meant when she talked about doing good deeds just ‘cause it felt good?

“Fuck!” you hiss, running your hands over Angel’s short white fur, squirming as he unclasps your bra and that’s promptly tossed aside too. “Angel, Angie, that feels so fucking good…”

You’re not used to being so thoroughly ravished like this and you want to make Angel feel good too, finding some way to thank him for taking good care of you. You don’t really know what you can do, but you clumsily smooth your fingers through his hair, offering him gentle touches that you know he doesn’t get enough of – if any.

By now, all that is separating you from Angel is his jacket, he’s expertly stripped you of all your clothes and you’d barely even noticed, your lips feeling swollen from his mouth. He’s playfully bitten you a couple of times too, though not hard enough to break the skin. You reach and clumsily undo his cute little bowtie, tugging it free and dropping it onto the abyss that had become anywhere not on the bed.

“Get more naked,” you tease Angel as he raises his eyebrows at you.

He snickers and shrugs off the jacket as well, preening as you gaze at his magnificent chest fluff. Vain little bastard, yet you can’t say you blame him for that. His gold tooth glints in the low lighting as he sweeps his mismatched gaze over your naked form. The heat isn’t as unbearable as it was before, but you know that you’re gonna need more from him to get rid of it completely. You pull Angel down with a hand on the back of his neck, and to your surprise he lets you, but maybe he’s feeling indulgent or he’s just as swept up in the moment as you are. Either way, you’re not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth.

Angel has already gotten you well-prepped, of course, but you still find yourself twitching as he moved over you, his hands spreading your thighs, his other set massaging your tits, playing with your nipples until they’re stiff.

“Ah…”

Angel kisses you, and you can taste the sugar on his lips, which is all the distraction you apparently need for him to sheathe himself in you, slick and easy thanks to how wet you already are for him. You’d feel like such a needy bitch right now if it didn’t feel so goddamn good. You grab his shoulders, squeezing them as he slides himself home.

 _Oh fuck,_ he pistons his hips and he fills you up, moving in and out smoothly, wrecking you in the best way possible. The pressure that had been stoppered up since you swallowed that fizzy green fuckery down your throat ramps up again, like it can feel what’s happening and is only too eager to get in on the action. Your breasts are throbbing with pleasure and it isn’t too long before your clit is too, both of them working in tandem like heartbeats. Your arms flail, reaching up and one sinks into his hair, tugging on it. Angel hisses and arches his back in a way that makes him look so goddamn pretty you can’t stand it.

“Oh god! Angel!” you cry out, not caring if everyone in the hotel can hear you. “Fuck! That’s it, right there!”

“Shit…” Angel groans, surprised at how much he’s enjoying this – you’re not his usual type, but apparently there’s an exception to every rule. “Dassit, baby, let ‘em know you’re gettin’ the good stuff!”

You’re helpless to do much more than follow his instructions, a “yeah” leaving your mouth, somehow horny and plaintive at the same time. He’s hitting some place inside you that you could never hope to reach by yourself and it feels so fucking good after being so tense and horny all day. His hips move in a way that’s both rough and rhythmic and drives cries from your throat.

But the urge to take over hits you and you’re damned if you’re gonna ignore it (well, you are damned, but that’s beside the point). So you twist, moving so that you’re the one riding him. Angel blinks up at you in hazy surprise, but that quickly morphs into a smutty grin when you start moving your hips. He grabs them, encouraging you to go faster, a wicked smirk on his face.

“Heh, you wanna ride? Fine with me,” he hums, his tone flirty but his grin predatory. “Show me what you got!”

Your thighs are trembling and you’re pretty sure any second you’re just going to overheat and pass out completely, but you rise to the bait anyway. You start moving your hips, ignoring the fact your legs are gonna cramp in this position, because you’re determined to make Angel feel good too. You jerk your hips, sinking down onto him with a strangulated moan – he’s not gigantic but there’s certainly plenty there for you to impale yourself on. Angel decides to help out rather than lounging around on the sheets by gripping your hips and lifting them, letting you sink back down onto his cock before rising again. Together you set the pace, your tits bouncing with the movement and hair falling over your face. Angel moans beneath you, a growl punctuating it that makes you jolt in a pleasurable way, and soon he ups the peace, nails digging into your hips. The sting of it offsets the throbbing in your crotch and you cry out.

“Angel, _oh fuck!_ ”

You want it to stop. And to never stop. Your body is slick with sweat and no doubt your hair is all over the place. Angel’s hands are everywhere, groping you shamelessly as he fucks you and normally you’d be embarrassed about Hell’s top porn star getting to grips with all the flesh that usually stays hidden, but he’s so in the moment and wild with the rush that you don’t actually care that much.

When you come, it’s a rush, like being knocked over by a tidal wave, so big and all-consumed that all you can do is hang on and pant, shudders running up and down your body. Electricity shoots through you and your mind is clouded with lust, hips giving a few last sporadic jerks before Angel takes over, apparently not that far himself, hard as rock. He turns, moving himself on top of you, harsh pants in your ear as he comes, teeth bared and his hair concealing his eyes. He hisses your name, limbs twitching. It takes him a moment to get his bearings and clamber awkwardly off you, lying on his back and raking his fingers through his hair.

You slowly lean to the side and then flop over, lying down with a contended sigh. You hear Angel shuffling beside you, before the hiss of a lighter greets your ears. You open your eyes to see him lounging on his back, smoking a cigarette and looking the very picture of indolence. It makes you smile – he’s always modelling even when he doesn’t try to.

“Feelin’ better, doll?” Angel drawls, eyeing you and smirking, though it’s a somewhat softer one than usual.

“Mmhmm,” you say, noting that now the painful throbs of heat from before have cooled into a mere pleasant warmth, like you’ve had a hot drink on a cold day. You accept the cigarette when Angel offers it to you, taking a deep drag. “Thanks a million, Angie.”

Angel scoffs and acts like he doesn’t love the praise – you don’t know why he bothers when you can see through his bullshit without trying, you know how much he likes attention. If it’s positive? So much the better.

“What’d I tell ya? I’m the best there is.” Angel says smugly, accepting the cigarette back.

An easy silence follows as you both lie there, basking in the afterglow and thinking things over. You can finally relax without the potion messing with your senses and turning you into some kind of sex beast. You stretch a bit, a wave of pleasant exhaustion washing over you, the little bites you got from Angel offsetting the sleepy satisfaction nicely. Honestly you could fall asleep now.

Angel looks pretty relaxed too, probably congratulating himself on a job well done. He stubs out the cigarette (on your bedframe, leaving a little crater in the wood, but you’re too tired to scold him) and tosses it into the bin with a lazy flick of his fingers. You’re impressed – he hits it dead center without even trying.

“Wanna stay here for a bit?” you ask, with a yawn. “I don’t mind.”

It’s the least you can do since he banged your brains out free of charge.

“Mm, sure,” Angel shrugs, and immediately decides to take up as much space as he possibly can be stretching out his arms and legs as far as they’ll go, like a cat trying to soak up sunlight.

You snort at him and rest your head against your pillow, staring lazily up at the ceiling, when a thought occurs to you and you laugh.

“Hey,” you say, nudging Angel. “Tomorrow I’m gonna kick Baxter’s ass for giving me this shit and then bailing on me. Wanna join in?”

“Fuck yeah!” Angel grins, gold teeth glinting at the prospect of some more carnage, plus he’s wanted to slap that pompous fishy douchebag upside the head for ages. “Why didn’t ya say so earlier?!”

“I think I was too busy moaning your name.” you smirk.

That makes Angel laugh, and even edged with mocking as it usually is, it’s a nice sound to hear. A rush of affection overtakes you, so you roll over and snuggle into his side. He tuts, but he doesn’t push you away. Instead he hooks an arm around your wrist, another one idly stroking your hair. It feels nice and you remember that it’s what you were doing to him before. Apparently spider demons can enjoy head pats too.

Suddenly, something occurs to you and you stiffen.

“Angel,” you whisper, seriously.

“What?” he sighs, and you just know he’s rolling his eyes without even needing to look at him.

“…I think you’ve ruined me for other men,” you say, glancing up at him. “How the fuck are they meant to compare to _that?”_

Angel laughs at that, giving your hair a playful tug.

“What’d I tell you, babe? I’m the best there is – ain’t nobody in Hell can live up ta me!”

Snorting, you settle back against him with a smile on your face, letting him play with your hair as exhaustion overtakes you. 

You don’t doubt he’s right for a second.

**Author's Note:**

> Ashdskd I've been writing this for so long. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
